warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gl. Patton
|Value = N/A |Rlevel = 4 |Class = Medium |Ability = None |Faction = SpaceTech |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 71,000 |Speed = 30 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 4× Light |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = No |PassiveModule = 0 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 2× Molot 2× Punisher |Currency = |shield = false }} Introduction The Gl. Patton is a medium robot with 4 light hardpoints. Strategy This robot is considered an upgrade from the Destrier, having twice the firepower and health, but a little bit less mobility. The Patton is the first robot in the game that can fire 4 light weapons at once (the second being the Blitz and the third being the Ao Qin), allowing for many weapon load-outs. It is recommended that the player uses the Patton as a support or ambush unit. When equipped with Aphids, Molots or Punishers, the robot can be very effective in support or providing suppressive fire. Additionally, when equipped with Pinatas, this robot becomes very effective at ambushing enemies. However, when one uses these strategies, they must be situationally aware. The Gl. Patton is rendered mostly obsolete in higher tiers by the Griffin, which is considered more formidable with more damage potential, and the Jump ability. This robot can still be highly effective when used with caution. Gl. Patton is known to be one of the most powerful obsolete robots when the meta robots came out, with 4 light hardpoints that can devastate tough robots with scars, however, lacks speed and agility, making Patton easy prey to deadly robots like the Spectre. It is considered a moderate threat to all robots due to 4 hardpoints being able to be fired at once. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Patton: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview Solid load-outs for a Patton include; 4 Aphids, Pinatas, or Punishers. These combinations represent a massive amount of firepower. A Patton with quadruple Spirals can be a major annoyance and allows for finishing off wounded targets that are behind cover. Wielding 4 Aphids can be commonly seen, even in the higher leagues due to its tremendous burst damage and versatility. Another combination is using Gekkos, as these are powerful at long range, especially in groups on large and open maps. Quadruple Magnums may be used for short range combat. Lastly, Gusts could be used for effectively taking down energy shields, due to the shield catching all of the projectiles, even from a safe distance. Not Recommended *The use of more valuable equipment because there are better platforms for mounting premium equipment. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase PattonAero.png|link=Paint_Jobs#Aero PattonSamurai.png|link=Paint_Jobs#Samurai PattonSpartan.png|link=Paint_Jobs#Spartan PattonViking.png|link=Paint_Jobs#Viking PattonVampire.png|link=Paint_Jobs#Vampire Poll Trivia *General George S. Patton was an Allied general during WWII. He is most well known for commanding the US Third Army and leading the drive into Nazi-held Germany near the end of the war *There are also four tanks named after General Patton: the M46, M47, M48, and M60. They were used in several of the Cold War's proxy wars, including Vietnam and Korea. *The Patton features two decals resembling black skulls at the sides of its front, and the number "808" written on its sides and back. *The Patton used to be white with red strips during either beta or alpha stages. It also only had two light-points on the left and right side. *This robot is one of the 4 robots to have 2 words in it's name, (the others being the Ao Jun, the Ao Qin, and the Ao Guang), though one is an abbreviation. *It is the only robot to have updated its light hardpoints (twice). *Click here for a 3D image of this robot. *Gl. Patton is one of three robots that can use 4 light hardpoints at once (the other 2 robots are Blitz and Ao Qin). Navigation